


Türchen 51 - Ungut gut

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [51]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Ilkay ist heimisch und fremd in Manchester, im Hintergrund spielt Klaviermusik. Und alles ist ungut gut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für chipsyio. Das war der letzte kurze Wunsch von dir, die anderen zwei... Weißte ja schon, das wird was Größeres XD  
> Anmerkung 2: Das Wunschprojekt geht in die zweite Runde! Ich bin ab Januar kaum noch dazu gekommen, die Wünsche weiter zu schreiben, aber dann kam der Spätherbst und dank ein paar Denkanstößen kam ich darauf, aus den übrigen Wünschen einen weiteren Adventskalender zu machen :D Ich kann aber jetzt schon sagen, dass er nicht ganz passt - die Geschichten sind größtenteils nicht besonders weihnachtlich und Stand jetzt habe ich schon mehr als 24 Wünsche. Wie dem auch sei - ab jetzt gibt es wieder täglich Geschichten \o/

**Wortzahl:** 1885  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama, Romanze

 

Wie kann man sich an einem Ort gleichzeitig heimisch und fremd fühlen?  
Ilkay weiß es nicht, er kann es nicht beschreiben. Aber er fühlt es. Seit er in Manchester ist, fühlt er sich gleichzeitig heimisch und fremd.

Er kennt die Stadt. Das wurde ihm schon bei seiner Ankunft bewusst – er kennt den Flughafen, so gut, dass er problemlos hinausgefunden hat. Er kennt die Stadt, er kennt die Wege und als ihm eine Wohnung versprochen wurde und er zur Besichtigung fuhr, wurde ihm klar, dass er auch die Wohnung kennt.

Der Ort, an dem er sich gleichzeitig heimisch und fremd fühlt, ist seine neue Wohnung. Seine neue Wohnung ist gleichzeitig Shinjis ehemalige Wohnung.

Ilkay hat darauf gehofft, dass er diese Wohnung bekommt. Als er sich wegen einer Wohnung an seinen neuen Verein gewendet hat, wurde er gefragt, ob er irgendwelche Präferenzen hat und er hat den Stadtteil, in dem sich Shinjis Wohnung befand, angegeben. Mehr konnte er nicht tun – nur Daumen drücken, dass Shinjis Nachmieter ein Spieler war, der die Stadt oder zumindest die Wohnung inzwischen wieder verlassen hat.  
Ilkay hatte Glück. Wer auch immer dieser Spieler war, wenn es überhaupt einer war, er ist ausgezogen. Und zwar so rechtzeitig, dass Ilkay einziehen konnte. Da war es auch egal, dass Shinji und er bei unterschiedlichen Vereinen in Manchester gelandet sind – Spielerwohnung ist Spielerwohnung und das war tatsächlich ausreichend.

Die Wohnung sieht schon ganz ordentlich aus. Ilkay hat schon für seine neue Unterkunft eingekauft – allzu viel war gar nicht nötig, die Wohnung war teilmöbliert.  
Einige der Möbel waren sogar schon da, als Shinji hier gewohnt hat...

Ilkay geht es nicht gut. Er hat recht gut in die Mannschaft gefunden, die schon bekannte Wohnung gibt ihm ein Gefühl von Heimat in der Fremde, doch das reicht nicht aus.  
Ilkay hat Angst, dass seine Beziehung ruiniert ist.

Er liebt Shinji, wirklich. Er vermisst ihn auch unglaublich. Aber er weiß nicht, ob es Shinji genauso geht.  
Schon als Shinji nach Manchester gewechselt ist, war es echt schwierig. Shinji war so emotionslos, so, als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht berühren, dass sie ab dem Wechsel eine Fernbeziehung führen mussten. Klar, er hat sich gefreut, wenn sie sich wiedergesehen haben und ja, er ist jemand, dem man die Emotionen nicht so sehr anmerkt, aber Ilkay kennt ihn inzwischen echt gut, er weiß, dass er auch auf die kleinen Gefühlsregungen achten muss.  
Aber da war nichts.

Okay, das ist passé. Shinji kam zurück nach Dortmund, zurück zu ihm und alles war wieder gut. Richtig gut. Traumhaft gut.  
Bis das nächste Angebot aus Manchester kam, diesmal für Ilkay.

Natürlich hat Ilkay mit Shinji darüber gesprochen – Shinji war der erste, dem er davon erzählt hat. Nicht nur, weil Shinji ein Anrecht darauf hat, stets über seine aktuelle Situation informiert zu sein. Nebenbei ist Shinji auch noch sein liebster Ansprechpartner. Wie es sich eben in einer Beziehung gehört.  
Und seine Reaktion war... schockierend.

„Mach, was du für gut hältst.“ - Ilkay erinnert sich immer noch an seine Worte. Wieder die Emotionslosigkeit, wieder keine Reaktion auf die anstehende Fernbeziehung. Nur, dass es diesmal irgendwie noch schlimmer war. Während Ilkay Verständnis für Shinjis Wechsel hatte und schon daran geglaubt hat, dass er nicht wechselt, um von ihm wegzukommen, ist ihm diesmal nicht klar, was Shinji will. So oft hat er sich gefragt, ob Shinji sich nicht dafür interessiert, was er tut – wie es mit ihnen weitergeht.  
Zugegebenermaßen haben ihn diese Gedanken ziemlich beeinflusst. Er war eingeschnappt, wütend auf Shinji und das war...

Nicht unbedingt ein Wechselgrund, aber ein gutes Argument, zu gehen.  
Und jetzt ist er in Manchester und weiß nicht, was mit ihnen los ist.

Trübsal blasen hilft nicht, das ist Ilkay klar. Trotzdem überfällt ihn ständig, wenn er zuhause ist, die Lethargie. Vielleicht, weil ihn diese Wohnung so sehr an seinen Freund und damit auch an die Ungewissheit in ihrer Beziehung erinnert...  
Dass sich in einer solchen Phase alles auf den Kopf stellt, hätte Ilkay niemals gedacht.

Für heute hat er sich den Schrank in seinem Schlafzimmer vorgenommen. Seit er hier lebt, waren seine Umzugskartons sein Kleiderschrank, doch das soll sich heute ändern. Kotzt ihn langsam echt an, sich seine Klamotten allmorgendlich aus Kartons zusammensuchen zu müssen. Also stehen heute die anderen Kartons, die er in der Wohnung verteilt hat – und die teilweise auch Schrankersatz sind -, hinten an. Erst der Kleiderschrank.  
Eher lustlos räumt er einen Karton nach dem anderen aus. Eigentlich hat Ilkay sich das echt einfach vorgestellt – Karton auf, Klamotten raus, in den Schrank, Karton leer, Karton weg. Aber es soll ja auch ordentlich sein, zumindest ein bisschen, und deshalb kommt noch 'sortieren' dazu und das ist ein besonders zeitaufwändiger Punkt.  
Doch dann fällt ihm ein Gürtel von einem Klamottenstapel, das Geräusch, mit dem er auf dem Schrankboden aufkommt, klingt irgendwie hohl und weil Ilkay dankbar um jede Ablenkung ist, beschließt er, den Boden genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Ihm fällt schnell auf, dass der Schrank zwar bis zum Boden geht, dass sich jedoch das letzte Fach ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden befindet. Ist an und für sich nicht besonders ungewöhnlich, doch Ilkays Drang, etwas anderes zu tun als Klamotten einzuräumen, ist so groß, dass er sich Werkzeug holt, um den Regalboden herauszunehmen. Ist ja auch ganz elementar fürs Einräumen – wenn es tatsächlich einen Hohlraum gibt, muss er dort ja irgendwie saubermachen und dazu sollte er das letzte Fach frei lassen.  
Ja, genau. Nur deshalb tut er das.

Ilkay hebelt also den Boden heraus und wie er sich gedacht hat, gibt es tatsächlich einen Hohlraum. Allerdings ist er nicht leer oder voller Staub, so wie er gedacht hat. Gut, staubig ist er schon, aber Staub ist nicht das einzige, was die Nische füllt.  
Ein Stapel beschriebener Blätter liegt dort auf dem Boden. Okay, das wird doch interessanter als gedacht.

Er nimmt die Zettel heraus, setzt sich so hin, dass er sich am Schrank anlehnen kann. Alle Zettel sind beschrieben – alle mit asiatischen Schriftzeichen.  
In seinem Hals formt sich ein Kloß.

Ilkay blättert die Zettel durch, lässt seinen Blick über jeden einzelnen Zettel gleiten. Und schnell stellt er fest, dass sie alle eine Gemeinsamkeit haben: Am Ende jedes Textes ist ein Schriftzeichen, das er kennt.  
Shinjis Name.

Er hat nie gelernt, wie man Shinjis Namen in japanischen Schriftzeichen schreibt. Aber er hat ihn so oft gesehen, dass die Schreibweise offensichtlich hängen blieb. Denn er ist sich da ganz sicher – das ist wirklich Shinjis Name.  
Diese Zettel sind von Shinji, das steht fest. Ilkay lebt nicht nur in seiner alten Wohnung, er hat nicht nur seine alten Möbel – er hält nun Schriftstücke von ihm in der Hand.

Welche Schriftstücke? Was ist das?

Nie abgeschickte Briefe? Eher nicht, Shinji steht mit seiner Heimat via Handy in Kontakt, das weiß Ilkay genau.  
Hausaufgaben für den Sprachunterricht? Schließt Ilkay auch aus, die hätte er ja eher auf Englisch und vor allem in lateinischer Schrift gemacht.  
Tagebucheinträge? Schon eher.

Okay, er kommt so nicht weiter. Abgesehen von Shinjis Namen kennt er kein einziges Schriftzeichen und selbst wenn er sie kennen würde – er kann kein Japanisch. Nur ein paar Brocken, die Shinji ihm im Laufe der Zeit beigebracht hat. Wenn er also nicht gerade einen japanischen Bekannten fragt, ob er ihm die Zettel übersetzen kann, kann er damit nichts anfangen. Und auch das will Ilkay nicht – er weiß ja nicht, ob der Inhalt für andere Augen geeignet ist. Shinji wird die Zettel nicht ohne Grund versteckt haben.

Schade. War wohl nichts mit der erhofften Abwechslung. Im Gegenteil – jetzt lenkt ihn das Aufräumen nicht einmal mehr von Shinji ab. Die Zettel gehen ihm partout nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Gerade mal einen Karton schafft er, bevor er die Aufräumaktion wieder unterbricht. Irgendwie muss er das doch hinbekommen, Shinjis Texte zu entschlüsseln. Selbst wenn er dafür die Schriftzeichen einzeln in ein Übersetzungsprogramm pinselt.

Ilkay schnappt sich Shinjis Texte, ein paar leere Zettel, Stift und Laptop und macht es sich damit auf dem Balkon bequem. Auch hier sieht es noch so aus wie zu Shinjis Zeit – die Stühle und der Tisch sind die gleichen.  
Und die Musik... Ilkays Herz zieht sich zusammen.

Ein paar Wohnungen weiter spielt jemand Klavier. Es ist ein Pianist, den es schon gab, als Shinji hier gewohnt hat. Er ist ziemlich gut – vielleicht kein weltbekannter Pianist, aber wahrscheinlich Berufspianist, denkt Ilkay.  
Wenn er Shinji hier besucht hat, haben sie sich oft einfach vor die Balkontüre gelegt und den Klaviertönen gelauscht. Das gehört zu Ilkays Lieblingserinnerungen an Shinjis Zeit in Manchester.  
Jetzt hört er die Musik und ist alleine. Und diesmal ist er derjenige, der den anderen verlassen hat. Vielleicht für immer?

Eine Weile lauscht Ilkay nur der Musik, dann schüttelt er sich und klappt seinen Laptop auf. Er hat eine Aufgabe.  
Zu den Klängen der Klaviermusik kämpft sich Ilkay durch Shinjis Texte. Er hat eine Seite offen mit japanischen Schriftzeichen, sucht sich dort die Zeichen auf den Zetteln heraus, kopiert sie in ein Übersetzungsprogramm und übersetzt so Stück für Stück. Und mit jedem Absatz wird deutlicher, dass er hier gerade Shinjis Tagebuch übersetzt.

'Ich vermisse ihn.'  
'Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe.'  
'Dortmund ist so weit weg.'  
'Gestern war er wieder da und es war so gut. Aber jetzt ist die Wohnung leer ohne ihn.'

So geht es weiter bis zum letzten Zettel. Immer wieder stellt Shinji seinen Wechsel zu Manchester United in Frage, immer wieder schreibt er davon, wie sehr ihm Ilkay fehlt.  
Bis zum letzten Zettel. Der Text darauf ist ganz kurz.

'Es ist vorbei. Endlich.'

Ilkay rafft die Zettel zusammen, er klappt seinen Laptop zu und schiebt ihn beiseite. Nun weiß er, was Shinji geschrieben hat..  
Und nicht nur das. Zum ersten Mal wird ihm bewusst, dass Shinji der Wechsel nicht egal war. Shinji hat genauso sehr damit gekämpft wie er – nur nicht so offensichtlich.

Plötzlich fällt ihm ein, was ihm irgendjemand mal gesagt hat – er weiß nicht einmal mehr, wer es war, nur, dass es jemand war, der von ihm und Shinji wusste.  
Angst vor dem Gesichtsverlust. Ein typisch asiatisches Phänomen, das es Asiaten schwer macht, Gefühle zu zeigen. Immer lächeln, sich nichts anmerken lassen...  
Shinji tut das auch. Er will keine Emotionen preisgeben, weil ihm das als Schwäche ausgelegt werden könnte. So wurde er nun mal erzogen.

Ilkay wusste das. Er wusste, dass sich Shinji manchmal innerlich ärgert, es äußerlich aber nie zeigt. Er wusste, dass Shinji keine Erschöpfung, keinen Hass, keine negativen Emotionen zeigen will.  
Doch er hat nie daran gedacht, dass Shinji so auch seine Gefühle zu ihren Trennungen versteckt.

Hinter der Fassade litt Shinji genauso sehr wie er. Und höchstwahrscheinlich tut er das auch jetzt wieder.

Ilkay lehnt sich zurück, er nimmt jetzt wieder die Musik bewusster wahr. Der Pianist ging über zu einem langsameren Lied, das einen melancholischen Hauch hat – fast, als hätte er geahnt, was gerade in Ilkay vorgeht.

Sein Trotz ist verpufft. Dafür ist er jetzt noch trauriger darüber, dass sie voneinander getrennt sind. Denn die Einträge zeigen ihm, was wirklich Sache ist.  
Er ist Shinji nicht egal. Shinji liebt ihn – so sehr, dass er ihn unglaublich vermisst, wenn er nicht bei ihm ist, aber auch so sehr, dass er das durchsteht.

Alles ist gut. Auch wenn es nicht gut ist.


End file.
